Talk:Chaos
Dear Jesus, my cliche detector broke before I even finished reading the first sentence... -- Gnostic 05:42, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Can we try to avoid the whole "Most wanted man in galaxy powerful enough to piss on the sun" kind of thing? As per Gnostic, my cliche detector pointed at the article and then ran away. Chaoswolf75 09:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay edited him a little to solve the problem :D Mortalitates 13:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC)Mortalitates Remove the eye part as well. We may be a fan site, but we tend to try to stay realistic. The entire article is absolute bullshit. How big was the Security Force anyways? It could not have been more than ten people, for biotics take a shitload off of the user's energy and wear them down when they use them (gameplay does not in anyway show how things are in the actual universe.) He could escape from a top-notch (assumed) facility for lunatics, likely very able to handle anyone, but not from his own home? That's laughable to say the least. Again, the eye. You're basically saying that he burns people by looking at them. No. Not happening. Biotics focus on dark energy and kinetic force, not magic. The part where he looks into their eye can go as well. Those are not biotic abilities. Those are powers taken from fantasy and masked as biotic ability (despite not resembling biotics in the slightest). I'm afraid a sociopath would not even be able to run a company. Sociopaths lust for their personal goal, and more often than not, they are narcissistic. Sociopaths may often be far more intelligent than the average man, but they have so many fallacies and setbacks that they are almost always caught because of their inability to feel emotion (which begs the question: why is he looking to avenge his parents' deaths?) This article is god-modded, cliche, and absolutely denying realism. You have seven days. I apologize for appearing to be rude, I am speaking the truth. If you took any offense, take a nice, deep breath, get off the computer, think your response through, and then reply after a nice timeout. Thank you.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 21:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, it is possible for a sociopath to lead a group, and I'll defer to Chaoswolf for whether or not we will impose a 7-day deadline for improving the article. But the rest of what you said was spot-on. -- Gnostic 00:22, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Let me rephrase: It is possible for a sociopath to lead a group, but not without severe dysfunctions due to personal goal. Due to him being a sociopath, down the road it's more likely that the group would just get rid of him. He's dysfunctional and as a sociopath unreliable. Gnostic, if you can't see why this is an article worthy of deletion, and need approval of Chaos from everything, then I'll impose it myself(Some things just need to be done). I do not mean anything personal, but this article is obviously worthy of deletion if not changed. We need to get on the rules in the near future.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 00:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC)